Archive 16
Turn 76 - 80. Turn LXXVI: 275 AD - 300 AD NPC Events: * Roman Empire: '''Decades of war end when Constantine I becomes emperor and ends the Crisis of the Third Century, although the events still scar Rome. The Gallic and Palmyrene Empires have fallen, but the Romans fail to take back Britannia and Hibernia, so the state of Britannia remains (albeit fighting Caledonia) and Eire also remains fully independent. Rome slowly attempts to crawl out of decline as the barbarians they've called to help in the wars stand very much powerful, notably the Franks and the Anglo-Saxons. Towards the end of 296, the Dacians attempt to gain freedom from Rome, starting a war. * '''Four Kingdoms: '''Wei conquers Cheng, ending the Four Kingdoms period. They also make contact with the Gaoshan and start co-operation with them. After Emperor Pi dies, his successor Emperor Shu declares war on Van Xuan to attempt to reintegrate Vietnam into China. * '''Sassanid Empire: '''Sassanid forces conquer several Tolonra and Kalskama tribes in an expansion campaign. Emperor Narseh starts supporting the Arab cause and thus start to support Arabat and Hadrhaumat with supplies. They later fully provide volunteers and mercenaries to fight the Aksumites. Narseh views the following years with interest, as there is a planned move of the capital back to Ctesiphon and a conquest of the Kufovid dynasty. * '''Tensions in Japan: '''Standing with their vassal, Emperor Ojin of Yamato rejects the Osozakan demands. He cites the secret alliance against Yamato (info given to them by Kyushu) as an Osozakan attempt to weaken Yamato. Emperor Ojin demands that Osozaki dismantle the alliance and that the sphere of influence be moved to the Kaga and Yamato border with Ataki and Miyagi. Other things are occurring as well. Kazuku spreads to a few border villages along Kaga's borders, while a new religion, Shinto, is birthed in Awa and starts spreading like wildfire, reaching southern Kaga and southern Miyagi. At the same time, clanist spread and protests are at an all time high throughout practically the entirety of Japan. The Osozakan efforts do not make much of a difference and the noble meetings lead to several events of violence and a few deaths. Miyagi suffers the most and the government is overthrown, with a council of the largest clans being set up as their main form of government. They remain allies with Osozaki though. * '''Kushan: '''Their east falls to the new kingdom of Bihar and the south falls to a new power in Rajmekh. Several princes in the west also defect to Barigaza, with the territory ending up under their control. Majpet also starts to invade from the north. * '''Inuits: '''Inuit tribes migrate further north along the frigid coast. * '''Tunggao, Qiuda and Urgench: '''Urgench conquers Dedu, Unmy and Yanma and Tunggao conquers Gasheng. The triad kingdoms make a defensive pact between eachother and look to defend themselves in case of a Wei invasion. * '''Bengkulu: '''They conquer Kulunan. * '''Yilou: '''They are intrigued by Osozaki's proposal but due to the treacherous nature of the sea between them, they say that it's not worth it and respectfully decline. * '''Kaga: '''Their large army requires a lot of capital to maintain, making there be less currency for other things. * '''Tamil Campaign: '''Pratisthana and Andhraka worry over the Tamil power in Southern India, that has grown for a long time. Thus they make a pact. Andhraka eventually sues Virisha for peace and gains their northern lands. They later assist Pratisthana in going to war with Karnataka. That war is also a success and the Tamils are forced back. * '''Kama Sutra: '''A sage by the name of Vatsyayana travels throughout India, studying various cultures. When his journey is over, he writes a book in Pataliputra. He produces the "Kama Sutra", a handbook on sexual love. * '''Aksum: '''As the Sassanids take the Arabian side, their invasion of Hadrhaumat is beaten back. A Kushanite king takes advantage of this situation to declare war on Aksum, but it goes awry and the Aksumites start pushing forward there, despite being in a two-front war. * '''Mon: '''Mon tribes start to conquer southern Sai tribes. * '''Nok: '''The Nok culture goes extinct for reasons not completely known. * '''Kaigan Tsunami: '''In 289, the city of Kaigan in Osozaki is suddenly struck by a massive wave of water, that has never been seen before. 4 000 people were killed and large parts of the city was destroyed. Some people start believing that it is the wrath of the water god. * '''Xianbei: '''A tribe known as the Rourans start to conquer many others and seek to turn one of their settlements into a larger one. * '''Pandyas: '''The northernmost Ceylonic kingdom develops the city of Jafna. * '''Pyu City-States: '''More of them start appearing. * '''Compass: '''A primitive form of the magnetic compass is invented in Wei China. '''Osozaki: * Government: Monarchy ** Ruler: Shinoi II Shengu ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye, sake ( rice wine ). ** '''Economy: Great ** Capital: '''Kihon ** '''Demographics: *** Population: Osozakian 100% *** Kihon: '''~ 30.000 *** '''Hakodate: 22.000 *** Ishi: 21.000 *** Kaigan: 14.000 *** Haiwa: 13.000 *** Fuyu: 13.000 *** Rural Areas: ~ 250.000 *** Total population: 363.000 *** Religion: 60% Elementalist, 40% Shinto. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Military: ''' *** '''Reincarnate the Beast: More people are trained and ready to serve as our forces, we pimp our weapons up with new technologies such as leather, better arrowheads and the introduction of swords. We also give our archers spear and sword training to be viable in close combat. *** New Unit: Swordmen with shields and spears, really viable agaist spear men and cavalry. *** Deployed units: 'total of 0% *** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 4% (14.520) **** 4.500 Archers. (4.500) **** 4.500 spearswordmen (4.500) **** 1.730 cavalry (1.730) **** 150 Tawābasutā (450) **** 2.600 mountaineers (2.600) **** 740 Swordmen (740) ** '''Navy: ' *** 41 medium war ships (45 people) *** 102 small war ships (30 people) *** 2405 fishing ships ** '''Diplomacy: *** Yamato: It saddens us to hear that a Japanese nation has lost all honor, we are sorrowed by your greedy behaviour and manipulation of trust, we are never going to disband the sphere of influence you absolute yatsume. We disband this friendship of ours, for you are clearly not interested in protecting Japan, yameru. *** Kaga: After all these years, our friendship has decayed. We are no longer benefiting nor have a reason to keep you in our alliance, you are kicked out, YAMERU! *** Miyagi, Hiroshima, Kyushu: Would you like to join my faction? *** Kyushu: we know you told Yamayo, we are not angry, we just want to know why *** Ezo: we have a proposal, we will give you your old lands back in change of you becoming our vassal. ** Events: *** Tsunami: After the tsunami hits, people believe that the spiritual wind being Sabaruto punished us, grand wind monks think many years why she did and comes up with the disturbance of the inner peace of Osozaki, creating a support for monarchy within the group of wind monks, martial artists and general wind elementalists. *** Unity: the queen holds speeches about unity, the people and maintaining future peace "for peace is precious it will cost, if WE HAVE TO THEN WE WILL ENFORCE IT!" (a line from one of the speeches that gained traction) The queen also listens to her people and what her mother did wrong, she spends more on supporting everyday people through shelter to the poor and tools for the farmers (as well with other similar things) the leisure areas are not made anymore but for the children she give simple toys, gaining support from parents and future grown ups. *** Enforce Water Security: we try to create a small military colony in between of tungusics and jurchens lands, this colony is supposed to serve as a military base used for further korean boat exploration. Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: Kurishima Mastube, Mononoske Katsuri, Minato kirumisa ** Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. ** Economy status: Really great ** Capital: Komatsu ** Trade: We are currently trading with Osozaki, Miyagi and Yamato. * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Emishian. ** Komatsu: '''~ 18 000 ** '''Toyama: ~ 14 000 ** Sado: ~ 9 500 ** Gero: ~ 8 500 ** Rural Areas: ~ 83 000 ** Total population: ~''' 133 000 ** '''Religion: *** kazuku 97% (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the wind) it will be teached to every citizen within our territory. *** Shinto 3% * Wars and Conflicts: * Military: Standing army: 6% (7 980) ** Deployed Units: ** Undeployed Units: *** Sanái: 3 990 men with spears *** Roūtā: 3 990 men with Bows * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 140 only for fishing ** transport ships: 46 (can hold 6 men) ** Small war ships: 19 (can hold 8 men, at most: 10) * Diplomacy: ** Osozaki: I don't know why you decided to do that but okay... Turn LXXVII: 300 AD - 325 AD NPC Events: * Roman Empire: '''Constantine I, who becomes known as Constantine the Great, makes many reforms. He ends the war with Dacia, letting them go as vassal and enforces his power to attempt to lower the power of senators and the army. He then converts to Christianity, sparking a growth of the religion as persecution of christians is banned and the word of Jesus Christ is spread. The Roman Empire also expands the settlement of Byzantium, which is renamed Constantinople and becomes the new capital. Still the empire is in a very notable weak spot as it has been unable to stabilize after the Crisis of the Third Century. * '''Wei: '''They make peace with Van Xuan, grabbing parts of it and also start a campaign to the southwest, absorbing practically all of the remaining Sai tribes. Emperor Shu starts a large trade business with the Pyu City-States and Beikthano. * '''India: '''The Kushan come to an end as their Kingdom falls apart. The Majpet and Uvkas gain lots of territory and two new states are born: Katjuri by the Himalayas and Kampil, ruled by the Vakatsur dynasty who gained power after revolting in Kampilya. Pratisthana and Andhraka make their anti-Tamil alliance official and also invite Kalinga. * '''Japan: '''Shit goes down. Yamato breaks all diplomatic ties with Osozaki and its allies and places an embargo on everything them as well, meaning that trade products end their journey in Yamato and Kaga and do not go any further north, which strains the economies of the northern kingdoms, which start to stagnate. Some products can get there by sea, however it is much riskier and not as quick. Yamato forms its own faction, consisting of it, its vassals and Kyushu. The Osozakan attempt of colonization is a failure, with several of the people dying on the way back to Osozaki. Ezo also completely ignores the Osozakan proposal. Meanwhile Shinto spreads to become the majority religion in Yamato, Shikoku and Kyushu, with a lot of people converting in Kaga as well. Shinto doesn't spread much further though due to the embargo, but there are small communities in Miyagi and Ataki. Clanism is still on the rise, especially in Awa. * '''Aksum: '''Centuries of warfare have gone by and the Aksumite influence in Arabia slowly goes away. The strength of the Sassanids is key for the resistance to beat them back and they are succeeding. Large revolts also occur in Aksumite Arabia, with rebels calling for the rebirth of Himyar and Najran. The Sassanids also invade Socotra, intending to claim it for themselves. They win the war against Kush, taking some lands as the kingdom collapses into Makuria, Alodia and Nobatia. * '''Sassanid Empire: '''Shapur II becomes Shahanshah and starts to rapidly strengthen the empire through its support of the Arabian resistance against Aksum. They make the Kufovid dynasty, Albania and Armenia tributary states of them and profit off of the riches of the formerly Muscat-Omani controlled spice trade. Shapur II also enforces Zoroastrianism very hard, to try and keep the religion within the empire stable during the rise of Christianity in the lands of their rival, the Roman Empire. * '''Khitans: '''Khitan tribes start to assimilate several Korean tribes. * '''Britannia: '''They start to push away the Caledonians and aim to try to take Vertuun as well as gain the lands of the settlement of Eboracum (modern-day York). * '''Mon: '''Mon tribes contribute to the removal of independent Sai tribes. * '''Codex Sinaiticus and Codex Vaticanus: '''The texts of Codex Sinaiticus and Codex Vaticanus are written, becoming the first ever Christian Bibles, written in Greek. * '''Paddle Wheel Boat: '''The Paddle Wheel Boat is invented in Massalia in the Roman Empire. * '''Ghatotkacha: '''An Indian noble who plots to take over Katjuri. He invests time into assembling mercenaries and supporters in this cause, but he does this in Pajur in the Sassanid Empire to remain in secret. * '''Hiroshima, Miyagi and Kyushu: '''All of them except Kyushu join Doho Domei. '''Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: Okimawa Shintaro. ** Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. ** Economy status: Really great ** Capital: Komatsu ** Trade: We are currently trading with and Yamato. * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Emishian. ** Komatsu: '''~ 18 600 ** '''Toyama: ~ 14 600 ** Sado: ~ 10 100 ** Gero: ~ 9 100 ** Rural Areas: ~ 87 000 ** Total population: ~''' 140 000 ** '''Religion: *** kazuku 93% (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the wind) it will be teached to every citizen within our territory. *** Shinto 7% * Wars and Conflicts: ** Battle of Northern japan: We send our first army in order to push the enemy away from our border. ** Fast attack unit: 70% (980) of our second army will make fast moves in order to surround our opponents. (I'll send the plans to you if i'll have them do anything Redbaron) ** Naval Blockade: We have the rest of our second army on ships in order to stop Osozokan communication with Hiroshima. * Military: Standing army: 6% (8 400) ** Deployed Units: First army 5% (7 000) Second army 1% (1 400) *** First army: **** Sanái: 4 000 men with spears **** Roūtā: 3 000 men with Bows *** Second army: **** Sanái: 900 men with spears **** Roūtā: 500 men with Bows * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 144 only for fishing ** transport ships: 49 (can hold 6 men) ** Small war ships: 24 (can hold 8 men, at most: 10) * Diplomacy: ** Yamato: My forces are inferior to theirs and i therefore ask for assistance against their forces. * Events: ** Swords: We start making Swords. ** Road construction: We start building small roads between our cities, Starting at Komatsu and ending at Toyama. Osozaki: * Government: Monarchy ** Ruler: Shinoi III Shengu ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye, sake ( rice wine ). ** '''Economy: Great ** Capital: '''Kihon ** '''Demographics: *** Population: Osozakian 100% *** Kihon: '''~ 31.000 *** '''Hakodate: 23.000 *** Ishi: 22.000 *** Kaigan: 15.000 *** Haiwa: 14.000 *** Fuyu: 14.000 *** Rural Areas: ~ 263.000 *** Total population: 382.000 *** Religion: 75% Elementalist, 25% Shinto. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Military: ''' *** '''Quality Over Quantity: we increase the quality of our army, the best weapons, the best armor, loyalty and honor, that is what makes an army. We want that army. We also use our giant overflow of dye (due to the canceling of the trade) to dye our armor green and grey to be more stealthy. *** Battle View (if Yamato declines): Yamato will need to focus some troops on Hiroshima, and since they are defending they are to have an advantage, this is the time for us to push on their northern front to weaken them. We are also more custom to the mountains there giving us a huge advantage in those lands. The lands are slim which gives us a bonus on defense against larger armies. *** Battle Plan (if Yamato decline): we will use few but well trained soldiers to give us an advantage in attrition as well as death ratios and supplies needed. We are to attack with the following plan, our archers start by a rain of arrows on the other sides infantry and cavalry, the archers will cease this when our infantry and/or cavalry is close to the enemy, then the archers switch to their melee weapons. The cavalry is to go on the sides to get behind the enemy or in the middle to crack their lines and cause mayham, the infantry is to kill their infantry off. *** How We Will Move (if Yamato decline): we want to move south focusing on the Kagan side since they will be easier to capitulate, 40% of our army will be in that third of the front, with both other thirds at 30% *** Deployed units: 'total of 4% (15.300) *** 4.650 Archers. (4.650) *** 4.650 spearswordsmen (4.650) *** 1.800 cavalry (1.800) *** 150 Tawābasutā (450) *** 2.750 mountaineers (2.750) *** 1.000 Swordsmen (1.000) *** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 0% (0) ** '''Navy: ' *** 35 Galleys *** 15 Transport ships ** '''Diplomacy: *** Yamato: Yamato! open the route again or suffer the consequences! (depending on the answer this turn will change) *** Goguryeo (if Yamato declines): we have a proposal, stop trade with Yamato and their allies and we will after this war open up a trade city, in this trade city you will not have to pay tolls which would increase your profits alot. *** All Allies (if Yamato declines): we call you to this war. We have a plan, Hiroshima, we ask of you to focus on Kyushu and try to defend yourself from Yamato. All others, help us on the Yamatoan front, together we are superior. *** People of Shikoku (if Yamato declines): Rise up against your overlords and we shall grant you independance and protection. ** Events: *** Atakian Roads: we construct better Atakian roads *** In State Trading: we start depending less on outside trade. *** Hold It Together: We rally the people to unity against Yamato. Turn LXXVIII: 325 AD - 350 AD NPC Events: * Roman Empire: '''Contantine eventually dies, in 337, but is baptized on his death bed. Christianity now blooms in the empire, mostly in Italia and other parts of Europe, but it is still spreading and the religion is very much tolerated. However the empire itself isn't feeling too good. While human rights are at an all time high, with popes no longer being persecuted or banished, the empire sees a lot of instability after Constantine's death and his successor, Constantius II, is incapable of holding everything together that well. * '''Kofun War: '''Emperor Nintoku of Yamato ignores Osozakan demands to a certain extent. They open up the route for certain minor products, but then in 339, Yamato invades the Oki islands, part of Hiroshima, without any survivors able to tell of it to the mainland. However, just at that point an Osozakan trade ship passes nearby and Yamato attacks and destroys it. This does not go unnoticed and leads to war a few days later, which happens to be on 3 January 340. The two factions of Japan are now at war: Yamato, its client territories of Shikoku and Kaga and its ally Kyushu versus Ozosaki, its vassal Ataki, the kingdom of Hiroshima and the northern kingdoms of Shizamaki and Miyagi. Hiroshima itself fares rather well in defending at first, allowing its allies to push into Kaga for a bit, but the lack of communication between the two sides, the difficulty of resupplying due to the trade embargo and the economy-strainingly large army of Osozaki leads to Hiroshima slowly getting pushed back by Yamato in the east and even more slowly by Kyushu in the west. A small Shikokan force also lands in Hiroshima, but struggles to stay as Shikoku itself faces problems. The clanists revolt and while the majority of Shikoku is under the client government, the revolt spreads close to Awa and a battle ensues. As if that wasn't bad enough, a rival noble house revolts as well, but don't fare as well as the clanists. Yamato invades Awaji island and then the rest of Shikoku to attempt to stop this, but due to having to focus on two fronts, the invasion of Shikoku the island is a failure. Meanwhile in the north, Kaga first loses many lands but is capable of repelling forces and pushing in the northwest while losing in the northeast. This hold is fragile though, as their ridiculously large army is draining their economy even more than the similar situation in Osozaki. They are also unable to maintain a primitive naval blockade very far out into the ocean. The front by Miyagi is mostly a stalemate in the first weeks, before Yamato manages to push into their southern panhandle and then up in the northwest, but this encircling attempt is stopped by Osozakan and Shizamakan soldiers. The war will later come to be known as the Kofun War, as it takes place during the Kofun Period of Japan. * '''Kofun War, other stuff: '''Small clanist-related conflict occurs in Kyushu, Yamato, Hiroshima, Kaga and Miyagi. The clash between 3 different religions in Japan (Shinto, Elementalism and Kazuku) leads to religious instability in northern Kaga and practically all of the northern kingdoms. * '''Sassanid Empire: '''Shapur II conquers Armenia and Kufovidia, establishing Sassanid dominance that stands stronger than the slowly crumbling Roman Empire to their west. Small skirmishes occur on the border there, although no complete war breaks out. Practically all of them are Sassanid victories. Shapur II has crafted a golden age for the Sassanids themselves, the region of Persia and Zoroastrianism. He looks at the Horn of Africa with interest now that Socotra is under Sassanid control... * '''Rouran Khaganate: '''The Rouran peoples, who are theorized to come from the Xianbei although their complete origin would be practically unknown in the future, establish dominance in the southern parts of Xianbei territory. They conquer many Ikhkhüre and Sino-Hunnu tribes and their influence is so strong on several tribes in the region that they could wipe the floor with them quite easily. This also marks the first appearance of the royal title of Khagan. * '''Ghatotkacha: '''He rallies several peoples in Pajur and then moves to eastern Majpet and stays there for a few years, philosophizing and gathering quite a following of people. He then marches his army on Kampilya, but it is a failure and he is forced to retreat. Luckily for him, he is able to lead a full-scale revolt in the Majpetian village he stayed in. He pushes in practically all directions through poor villages of the kingdoms around. Said kingdoms: Majpet, Bihar, Kampil and Katjuri make a temporary alliance to destroy this revolt, lead by Ghatotkacha and the Gupta, as they are called. The charisma of Ghatotkacha, as well as his growing power, prevent the alliance from getting many victories however. * '''Aksum: '''The Himyarite revolt speads to the Gulf of Aden, blocking the main frontline of this several decade-long war. This allows Hadrhaumat to properly support the Himyarites and Najranis. Himyar secures Timan and Marib and the remaining cities in western Yemen: Zafar, Sana'a and Aden, are all under attack by the rebels and close to being taken. Socotra is also fully secured by the Sassanids. * '''Huns: '''OwO What's this? A group known as the Huns are first spotted settling north of the Aral Sea. No one really knows who they are, but they may be long-distant relatives to the Xiongnu, now the Xianbei. They are however, nomadic raiders and have already caused damage to nearby areas. While having small territory, they rival the long-living nomadic raider cultures of Tolonra and the Khergits, as well as threatening the minor culture of Kalskama. They set their sights on conquering more, much more and see oppurtunity in the weaker cultures around them, as well as the northern borders of the Sassanid Empire. * '''Caledonian War: '''The Britannians push the Caledonians back, and they capture Vertuun. However, the Caledonians are really not looking to surrender yet. * '''Kamchatkans: '''A large scale migration occurs along the coast. * '''War of the Malacca Strait: '''More conflict, yay! The two major factions of the area of Sumatra and the Malay peninsula have entered war. Malacca and Tumasik lead large invasions into Riau, with Pahang also joining but mainly staying back to provide supplies for its two allies. Due to previous wars and the Malay alliance having most of the control in the Malacca Strait, it looks like they will fare better in this conflict. * '''Buyeo: '''They annex some Korean tribes. * '''Khitans: '''Khitan tribes start spreading westwards, taking over Korean and Xianbei lands and settlements. It seems like they might migrate west from the modern-day Russian Far East. * '''Kanem: '''Small amounts of skirmishes with Sao and Cemorook tribes leads to the Kanem growing stronger. * '''Funan: '''Funan expands far west, splitting the Mon in two as they get a coast on the Indian Ocean. * '''Mahlukya: '''The Mahlukya dynasty start hiring mercenaries from the Chola dynasty, which then starts to slowly overpower them in power. The Chola claim to have been around for over 500 years, but not everyone is so sure about that one, chief. * '''Oroborus: '''This divided city grows in culture and the two sides become more united due to friendlier relations between Karnataka and Virisha, which have grown in response to the anti-Tamil alliance between Pratisthana, Andhraka and Kalinga. * '''Goguryeo: '''They reluctantly decline the Osozakan offer. They state that they understand Osozakis current situation, but to break trade with Yamato and ruin their relations would cost too much to their current state, as well as their economy. Goguryeo doesn't have any real friendly relations outside of Japan. They are pretty meh with their other neighbours and are quite wary of the Wei dynasty. * '''Nabouo: '''A Nabounan migration period occurs. The tribes move to the south. * '''Bangkat: '''They expand their Borneo colony ever so slightly. '''Osozaki: * Government: Monarchy ** Ruler: Hirotio Shengu ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye, sake ( rice wine ). ** '''Economy: Great ** Capital: '''Kihon ** '''Demographics: *** Population: Osozakian 100% *** Kihon: '''~ 31.000 *** '''Hakodate: 23.000 *** Ishi: 22.000 *** Kaigan: 15.000 *** Haiwa: 14.000 *** Fuyu: 14.000 *** Rural Areas: ~ 276.500 *** Total population: 395.500 *** Religion: 87% Elementalist, 43% Shinto. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Military: ''' *** '''Lower Conscription: '''We lower the conscription to 2% meaning that we cut the least good troops from the military and place them at their homes, this is to be able to create less attrition and supply the troops with better gear to minimize casualties and economic loss. *** '''Pressure on Kaga: We continue pressuring Kaga with 40% of our army to try to break their lines. *** Defense on the east: We try to defend and if possible push the Yamatoans back *** Sharpened weaponry: We introduce more accurate sharpening techniques allowing us to cut easier. *** Deployed units: 'total of 2% (7.910) *** 2.000 Archers. (2.000) *** 2.000 spearswordsmen (2.000) *** 750 cavalry (1.000) *** 150 Tawābasutā (450) *** 1.000 mountaineers (1.000) *** 710 Swordsmen (710) *** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 0% (0) ** '''Navy: ' *** 37 Galleys *** 16 Transport ships ** '''Diplomacy: *** Goguryeo: we send an envoy to Goguryeo through Yilou, it is protected by 5 galleys. We warn Yilou in forehand. The thing we ask Goguryeo is "we have a deal, if you help us in this Japanese war we will grant you ALL of Kyushan lands, this would give you direct control over the Japanese trade and ensure great wealth for you" *** People of Kaga: rise up against your overlords, join us and we will grant you the honor of being a special economic zone for 200 years after the war, meaning that you do not have to contribute militarily and only economically, we will our areas up together as one and unite again as brethrin, bur for now we must fight! ** Events: *** Unity of Religion: The two religions of Osozaki do not interfere too much meaning that they start to unite under double beliefs (they can be believed at at the same time) *** Workers Culture: through the struggles of war the nationalists gain more support, a belief is gaining traction, a united Japan where trade is free and friendship and trust is everywhere. Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: Okimawa Shintaro, Mimaru Shin, Kakiruy Baibara. ** Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. ** Economy status: Really great ** Capital: Komatsu ** Trade: We are currently trading with and Yamato. * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Emishian. ** Komatsu: '''~ 19 576 ** '''Toyama: ~ 15 576 ** Sado: ~ 11 076 ** Gero: ~ 10 076 ** Rural Areas: ~ 90 580 ** Total population: ~''' 147 000 ** '''Religion: *** kazuku 91% (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the wind) it will be teached to every citizen within our territory. *** Shinto 9% * Wars and Conflicts: ** Battle of Northern japan: We send our first army in order to push the enemy away from our border. ** Fast attack unit: 70% (980) of our second army will make fast moves in order to surround our opponents. (I'll send the plans to you if i'll have them do anything Redbaron) ** Naval Blockade: We have the rest of our second army on ships in order to stop Osozokan communication with Hiroshima. * Military: Standing army: 6% (8 400) ** Deployed Units: First army 5% (7 350) Second army 1% (1 470) *** First army: **** Sanái: 4 175 men with spears **** Roūtā: 3 175 men with Bows *** Second army: **** Sanái: 935 men with spears **** Roūtā: 535 men with Bows * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 144 only for fishing ** transport ships: 49 (can hold 6 men) ** Small war ships: 24 (can hold 8 men, at most: 10) * Diplomacy: ** '''People of Ataki:' You have suffered enough under the rule of Osozaki and what for? A pointless war that will bring you more destruction than it will do you any good? Rise up against your unfair rulers bring Gglory to Ataki!!! '''Turn LXXIX: 350 AD - 375 AD' NPC Events: * Roman Empire: '''The Empire stands on stilts, as after Constantius II dies, the Constantine dynasty dies with him. The following emperor is Julian the Apostle, who sucks, he removes Christianity as state religion and is then assassinated. He dies and next is Jovian, who rules for eight months only really reestablishing the state religion as Christianity before also dying. Don't worry next up is Valentinian I, along with his brother Valens. They rule as co-emperors over two sides of Rome (west and east) and although the two lands are practically independent, the Roman Empire is still seen as united. Valentinian dies in November 375 and so his son Valentinian II is emperor. Rome has seen better days. Especially since Bandirma burned down in 367 and some Vandals defeated Rome and gained borderlands. * '''Kofun War: '''Due to the ridiculous military of Kaga, they are unable to provide for their citizens, who are then unable to provide for the armies. Their naval blockade collapses completely as the malnourished soldiers revolt by leaving their post and promptly deserting. 1 000 more Kagan soldiers also desert. Factions are formed between these deserters, who become known as "Deserter Clans", who live on their own, rejecting both sides of the war. They do not riot against Kaga, but have fully left the army. Unable to hold the line well, Atakan and Osozakan troops are able to push further in, only being stopped by Yamato, who is forced to retreat from the attempted encirclement of Sendai to stop the Doho Domei forces from encircling them. This allows Doho Domei to push into Yamato lands slightly. Yamato tries using this forced withdrawal to their advantage though, as they manage to hold their occupation of southern Miyagi and are able to enter Sendai, but the city is under battle and not taken. Meanwhile in the south, Hiroshima fought hard but eventually falls and this allows Yamato to move soldiers north, which takes a long time, but allows them to stall longer. Shikoku is basically on fire, as the clanists and the Kensu clan are constantly at eachothers throats. The Shikoku government itself barely has any control. In Shikoku, some Deserter Clans are also formed, from all three sides. Kyushu moves soldiers from Hiroshima north to fight there, but some are also put up for a future invasion of Shikoku, in an attempt to gain control there and not lose precious resources and lands. The war has gone on long and both sides' economies have stagnated due to the conflict. With 50 years passing, many Japanese people wonder if this conflict may go on forever. * '''Kofun War, other stuff again: '''Both the Kagan and Osozakan messages do not get to the intended recipient as the envoys are killed in the battlefields. * '''Huns: '''They go fucking crazy The Huns start a massive spree of raiding and expansion, easily defeating Khergit and Tolonra tribes and the Huns encircle the Aral Sea. As a man named Balamber practically becomes leader of the Huns, he enacts his plans of attacking the Sassanid Empire, starting in 361. It works marvelously at first, with Bactra being sacked as if it hasn't gone through enough, however Shapur II refuses to let these savages go about their business and the Huns are eventually pushed out of Bactra and a large campaign to get them completely out of Sassanid lands is underway. * '''Wei: '''Cao Jin dies without an heir. This puts pressure on the Wei regime as it has still not completely stabilized since the fall of Han and the Four Kingdoms Period. A powerful clan known as the Sima clan manages to become rulers without that much bloodshed, with Sima Bei becoming emperor. Unfortunately he dies a couple of months into his reign from a brain tumor, he also had no legal heir and thus we have a succession crisis. Several warlords in the Yellow River Valley start revolting and Van Xuan and Goguryeo take the oppurtunity to invade and gain off of Wei's loss. China broke again. * '''Sassanid Empire: '''Shapur II assists the Yemenis in defeating Aksum for good. Himyar and Najran are restored and all is good. Except that the Sassanids are being invaded by the Huns but Shapur is looking that way too. The Sassanids formally leave the Yemeni Pact, but promise the Yemeni kingdoms that they will most likely assist them in wars and they guarantee they will help if Aksum invades once more. They also build the settlement of Tamrida on Socotra. * '''Gupta Empire: '''Ghatotkacha is a victor, he conquers Katjuri, defeats Majpet and continues to go after Kampil and Bihar. After claiming Kampilya, he declares the Gupta Empire, named after the name of the revolters, the Gupta. He then dies. Chandragupta succeeds him (not Chandragupta Maurya from over 500 years ago). He then dies in 368 and his son Samudragupta becomes the new emperor and continues the wars. * '''Other Troubles in India: '''Andhraka, Pratisthana and Kalinga invade Virisha, as they see them as the weaker out of the Tamil kingdoms they border. Virisha calls upon Karnataka to help but something then happens. The weakened and poor city of Oroborus revolts. A philosopher there by the name of Ajaru is elected king of Oroborus, as he provided much to the city and also saw the Oroborites as a separate culture from Virishan and Karnatakan and leads the revolt. Karnataka is unable to assist Virisha in their war and Oroborus gains its independence. Andhraka and its allies make peace with Virisha and take a chunk of their northern lands, pushing Tamil people further south. The fragile pseudo-alliance between Virisha and Karnataka fully collapses and their short period of friendliness is gone. * '''Rouran Khaganate: '''Rouran steppe people conquer several tribes around them, including all of the Sino-Hunnus. Upon encountering Hwangha and their neighbours Wei, Qiuda, Urgench and Tunggao, they immediately start to plan some conquering. * '''Goguryeo: '''They are very much intrigued but decline due to two reasons. One: Taking all of Kyushu's lands wouldn't last, they would revolt. Two: They are busy fighting Wei. * '''Caledonian War: '''Peace at last. Britannia has won and once again, Solway Firth becomes the border between the two. * '''Malays: '''In the Philippines, a new culture known as Visaya starts to take over the islands. Thus, the Malays start to migrate. They take over Palawan and migrate to Borneo and from there to the Malay Peninsula. The kingdoms there become Malay-ised and the Mon, who are weaker there since it isn't their homelands and they are separated from the north by Funan, start to be pushed away. * '''Vekera: '''Droughts and poor harvests lead to the city eventually being abandoned. * '''Hermionics: '''They start to pressure their northern neighbours, the Vesnians, threatening their culture. * '''War of the Malacca Strait: '''Malaccas alliance wins. Riau is divided between Malacca and Tumasik. Aceh and Utara suffer a humiliating defeat and with the strait under Malaccan hands, they have more power than ever. * '''Papar: '''They expand along the shore. * '''Adnanites: '''The Adnanite culture develops into the Arabian culture. * '''Latin America: '''Teotihuacan and Coba are formed. * '''Khitans: '''Khitan tribes continue their migration eastwards, they take over lands formerly belonging to Korean, Tungusic and Xianbei tribes. * '''Brunei: '''The Brunei kingdom becomes the most poweful in Borneo, from trading with the migrating Malays, forming a capital in Kota Batu and expanding a bit inland. They plan on going to war with Miri, their weakest neighbour. * '''Horse Collar: '''It is invented in Lanzhou in the Wei dynasty. '''Osozaki: * Government: Monarchy ** Ruler: Hirotio II Shengu ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye, sake ( rice wine ). ** '''Capital: '''Kihon ** '''Demographics: *** Population: Osozakian 100% *** Kihon: '''~ 32.000 *** '''Hakodate: 23.000 *** Ishi: 22.000 *** Kaigan: 15.000 *** Haiwa: 14.000 *** Fuyu: 14.000 *** Rural Areas: ~ 290.500 *** Total population: 410.500 *** Religion: 95% Elementalist, 40% Shinto. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Military: ''' *** '''Woman Army: '''to increase the popularity of women, 3 whole armies consisting purley of women emerge, they have been trained much more then any normal soldier, with unbreakable morale, an iron will and complete trust in the leadership. The armies each have 250 archers, 200 spearwomen, 150 cavalry and 150 swordwomen. Their swordwomen and spearwomen are in the front, the archers in the back, the cavalry can either move between while the army seperate to pierce the enemy. Or they can go on the sides to box them in. (These armies are called Xth Woman Army) *** '''Women in the Army: since women now work we are able to sustain a larger army, we increase conscription by 0.5% meaning that an extreamly low toll is taken on the economy, while it makes our army 25% stronger. *** Pressure on Kaga: We continue pressuring Kaga with 4.100 soldiers including the Third Woman Army. (40%) *** Yamatoan front: on the Miyagi side 30% of our army is located, they are to repell attacks. the other 30% of our army (including the First and Second Women Army) is to push in from our newly gained territory in Ataki, the plan there is to fake an encirclement effort to encircle that front, but in reality they are to attack with the Miyagi side to encircle them on both sides. *** Deployed units: '''total of 2.5% (10.250) 10.250 *** 2.150 Archers. (2.150) A *** 2.150 spearswordsmen (2.150) SP *** 1.000 cavalry (1.000) C *** 150 Tawābasutā (450) T *** 1.000 mountaineers (1.000) M *** 1.000 Swordsmen (1.000) SW *** 3 Women Armies (250 A, 200 SP, 150 C, 150 SW each to a '''total of 2250) *** Undeployed units: 'total of 0% (0) ** '''Navy: ' *** 38 Galleys *** 18 Transport ships ** '''Diplomacy: *** ** Events: *** Womens Rights: '''due to the war of attrition a popular opinion rises, more privlages are given to women, they are alowed to work, buy property (if unmarried), and other small things such as being cunscripted into the army, this greatly increase the popularity of the emperor within the female population. The children may be taken care of old close relatives as they have wisdom and can teach the kids. *** '''Stable Reproduction: since both genders are to be conscripted less men get to the front, meaning a more stable birthrate during war, slightly increasing population (very slightly) *** Musical Endevors: Music takes an interesting turn, using more throat singing then ever. Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: Kakiruy Baibara, Onima Baibara. ** Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. ** Capital: Komatsu ** Trade: We are currently trading with and Yamato. * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Emishian. ** Komatsu: '''~ 19 811 ** '''Toyama: ~ 15 811 ** Sado: ~ 11 312 ** Gero: ~ 10 311 ** Rural Areas: ~ 92 580 ** Total population: ~''' 149 940 ** '''Religion: *** kazuku 91% (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the wind) it will be teach'd to every citizen within our territory. *** Shinto 9% * Wars and Conflicts: ** Battle of Northern japan: The army will do whatever it can to hold the enemy forces off. * Military: Standing army: 2% (3 000) ** Deployed Units: *** army: **** Sanái: 1 800 men with spears **** Roūtā: 1 200 men with Bows * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 144 only for fishing ** transport ships: 49 (can hold 6 men) ** Small war ships: 24 (can hold 8 men, at most: 10) * Diplomacy: ** Yamato: The situation in Kaga doesn't look too good, we will do whatever we can with the few troops we have and try to hold them back. * Events: ** Conscription change: We lower the conscription to 2% Van Xuan: * Government: Absolute Monarchy. * King: Nguyen Tran * Dynatsy: Lý * Economy: Based on trading and agriculture. * Capital: Longbian. * Demographics: ** Population: 1.100k ** Longbian: 86k ** Duen vinh: 50k ** Haikou: 45k ** Rural areas: '919k ** '''Ethnicities: Vietnamese 84%, Minorities: Chinese 12%, Mo 2%, Khmer 2%. ' ** '''Religion: '''buddhism 98.67%, other 1.33% * '''Wars and Conflicts: ** Chinese war: *** First front: We send 58% (6 400) of our army to push the Chinese men to the north and north-east. **** North-Western front: 1 200 troops will push to the north west to gain a little on the western side. (slightly darker blue) **** North-Central front: 3 500 troops will push the Chinese to the north in order to get them further away from our mainland. (Country blue) **** North-Eastern front: 1 700 troops will push along the coast to try to unite the 2 fronts. (Darker blue) *** Second front: We send 32% (3 600) from our army to push to the north, north-east and north-west. **** North-Western front: 1 400 troops will push to the north west along the coast in order to combine the 2 fronts. (Slightly darker blue) **** North-Central front: 1 300 troops will push the Chinese to the north to avoid any chances of our troops getting surrounded.' (Country Blue)' **** North-eastern front: 900 troops will push the Chinese to the north east in order to gain more land. (Darker Blue) * Military: '''Total of 1% (11 000) ** Swordsmen with Shields: 5 490 ** Spearmen: 3 000 ** Bowmen: 2 500 ** Mangonel: 10 * '''Navy: Transport ships 20, Galleys 25, fishing ships 200 * Diplomacy: * Events: ** Infrastructure: We start constructing a road between Our capital and Duen Vinh. Turn LXXX: 375 AD - 400 AD NPC Events: * Roman Empire: '''They let masses of Germanic refugees fleeing from Hunnic raids and invasions into their lands, weakening Roman power even further. Conflict arises to however and Emperor Valens is killed while leading a battle against Gothic tribes. His successor is Theodosius I, who bans Pagan worship, which pisses off the new migrants in Rome. He also fights a war with the Sassanids which is a loss. Theodosius I dies in 395 AD. His two sons would end up ruling two halves of the Roman Empire. Rome has split in two between West and East. Both sides are in bad shape but the Western Empire is fairing worse as Hunnic raids reach their easternmost lands. * '''Hunnic Empire: '''Balamber realizes that the Sassanids are dangerously strong and thus retreats and migrates further west. He then unites all Huns under the Hunnic Empire. The Huns conquer Phosborua, large swathes of Tolonran and Varsan tribes and they invade Dacia. While there is no official capital, the former capital of Phosborua, Panticapaeum, becomes the center of decisions as well as the place of Balamber's throne. * '''Sassanid Empire: '''Shapur II successfully establishes a trade post on the Horn of Africa and later finally dies in 380. His successors would finish defeating the Huns and also expanding the empire's borders to the Aral Sea and later going to war with the Romans and gaining much of the Middle East. * '''Wei: '''Revolts break out everywhere and eventually warlords take lands all around. Eventually the Wei dynasty solves its issue regarding the succession crisis. From the once united Chinese Empire exists now six competing dynasties as well as lands grabbed by the foreign powers of Van Xuan and Goguryeo. The six dynasties are Jin, Qi, Dao, Liang, Nanzhou and Wei itself. This period is known as the Northern and Southern dynasties period. * '''Kofun War: '''Yamato is able to take Sendai, forcing the Shiroya dynasty of Miyagi to flee into exile in Osozaki. This leaves local militias, remnants of the Miyagan military and Osozakan forces in Miyagi itself. As Kaga is pushed further and further back, Yamatos line is spread out far. Meanwhile, the clanists in Shikoku gain control of the island and also successfully invade Awaji island and repel the Yamato forces that were there. Kyushu then invade and try to take Matsuyama, but the invasion is repelled. With enormous pressure on both sides, Yamato proposes peace, citing that they do not wish that the war continues as they believe it would leave to the ultimate destruction of the islands. Yamato only demands that Hiroshima ends up under their influence in some form and that they gain lands from Miyagi. They promise that they will end the trade embargo and that Osozaki and/or its allies gain lands as well, for a fair deal. They also insist on negotiating these terms. * '''Gupta Empire: '''The Gupta conquer Kampil and Bihar, with the capital being moved to Pataliputra. They then invade Kalinga and Bengal. During this, Andhraka and Pratisthana send forces to help Kalinga and the region of Arakan in Bengal manages to gain its independence. * '''Hermionics: '''After decades of pressure, they eventually take over the Vesnian culture. * '''Koreans: '''Isolated and weak, they lose more lands to Khitans. * '''Funan: '''The Kingdom of Funan expands further, taking several Khmer lands and expanding further south down the Malay peninsula. * '''Malays: '''Their culture spreads to the kingdoms nearby as migrants arrive. They also move further north as the Visayans grab more of the Philippines. * '''Rouran Khaganate: '''Rouran forces conquer and subjugate tribes to the west and thus spread further. They look south, planning on conquering Hwangha. * '''Ampara: '''The small state of Ampara on Sri Lanka form their capital of Batticaloa. '''Osozaki: * Government: Monarchy ** Ruler: Hirotio II Shengu ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye, sake ( rice wine ). ** '''Capital: '''Kihon ** '''Demographics: *** Population: Osozakian 100% *** Kihon: '''~ 33.000 *** '''Hakodate: 25.000 *** Ishi: 23.000 *** Kaigan: 16.000 *** Haiwa: 15.000 *** Fuyu: 15.000 *** Rural Areas: ~ 300.000 *** Total population: 427.000 *** Religion: 100% Elementalist, 35% Shinto. * Wars and Conflicts: * If the war continues: we send 60% of our army to the Yamatoan front, they are to push south east to disconnect their Myagian lands and overrun their soldiers there, then they are to start the push towards Chiba. 40% of our army is against the Kagan border, they are to try and break through them and use the shore as a wall, to encircle them with it, creating space in the process allowing us to move more freely and increase the opportunities for encircling the enemy. * Perfect the Spearsword: The spearswords is a fine piece of old Hanan culture, craftmen in old Hana are considred the best and they have now improved its capabilities through a slight redesign, making its central point of weight a bit different, this weight allows the weapon to cut with more power and precision since the weight back the tool up in the force and balance it out while cutting (same technique as in the katana design but this doesn't make it as hard to do as a katana because of multiple factors such as the material) ** Military: ''' *** '''Deployed units: '''total of 2.5% (10.675) *** 2.150 Archers. (2.150) A *** 2.550 spearswordsmen (2.550) SP *** 1.025 cavalry (1.025) C *** 150 Tawābasutā (450) T *** 1.000 mountaineers (1.000) M *** 1.000 Swordsmen (1.000) SW *** 3 Women Armies (250 A, 200 SP, 150 C, 150 SW each to a '''total of 2250) *** Undeployed units: 'total of 0% (0) ** '''Navy: ' *** 39 Galleys *** 19 Transport ships ** '''Diplomacy: ***'Miyagi:' your government has fallen and you are instable, join us, we will train your militias and secure your stability. This would help both of us in the war. ***'Yamato:' We see how Japan is crumbling and we also want peace, but peace comes at a cost. For all the men and women that has been killed, for our allies that has been lost, we expect to be awarded a grand compensation. These are our requirements: 1. Cede us our claimed sphere of influence territory which started this conflict (map below). 2. Kyushu is to become our vassal since you require Hiroshima. This is needed since it will become a mechanism to sustain Japanese trade, we trade with Goguryeo, but to get it to Osozaki we need to move through you, meaning that we can't close you from the trade and you can't close us. 3. we want the Hiroshiman royal family and the Kyushan royal family escorted to us. If you meet these requirements, peace is to be. ** Events: *** A Nation of Martial Arts: Due to the war, elemetalism has spread throughout all of Osozaki. Haltering the progress of Shinto and slightly decreasing it's follow as many pure elementalists are poping up. *** Equal on the Battlefield: women did well in battle, justifying their rights to work. *** From throat: the throat singing progress into a type of screaming most found in babies, this technique fits this period of war as it express pain and anger, but also helps the people relive it. Van Xuan: * Government: Absolute Monarchy. * King: Dinh Tran * Dynatsy: Lý * Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. * Capital: Longbian. * Demographics: ** Population: 1.145k ** Longbian: 86.8k ** Duen vinh: 50.6k ** Haikou: 45.7k ** Rural areas: '''919k ** '''Ethnicities: Vietnamese 83.1%, Minorities: Chinese 13.97%, Mo 1.5%, Khmer 1.43%. ** Religion: '''buddhism 98.69%, other 1.31%. * '''Wars and Conflicts: * Military: '''Total of 1% (11 450) ** Swordsmen with Shields: 5 631 ** Spearmen: 3 150 ** Bowmen: 2 650 ** Mangonel: 11 * '''Navy: Transport ships 13, Galleys 15, fishing ships 120 * Diplomacy: ** Liang: We improve relations. ** Liang: Are you interested in trading with us? * Events: ** Infrastructure: We start constructing roads between all the villages and in our country (will last for many turns) ** Southern Assimilation: Khmer tribes on the Van Xuan border are offered to join Van Xuan, promising better living conditions and safety. ** Western Assimilation: Mon tribes on the Van Xuan border are offered to join Van Xuan, promising better living conditions and safety. ** New City: We create a city that will be called Tram Giang. Category:Archives